


New Year's Kiss

by willtheworldrememberyou



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Kiss, also idk if it's clear but they broke up bc of something?? I haven't really worked that out whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willtheworldrememberyou/pseuds/willtheworldrememberyou
Summary: After a long time apart, Enjolras and Grantaire run into each other on New Year's.





	

"It’s almost midnight." Enjolras walked out onto the fire escape where Grantaire stood, smoking a cigarette.  
"No shit, Sherlock," Grantaire responded. He didn't meet Enjolras's eyes.  
"Got any resolutions?"  
Grantaire snorted at the question.  
"I don't do that sort of thing."  
"I figured. Maybe try to quit smoking or drinking? We worry about you, you know."  
"I knew you'd say that. I might. Or I'll ignore it like last year.”  
Enjolras took Grantaire's hand and studied it, noticing the numerous scars.  
"I missed you."  
"I know. I missed you too."  
"Why haven't we talked?"  
"I don't know, Enjolras. There's a lot I don't know."  
A moment of uncomfortable silence passed until Enjolras spoke again.  
"I'm sorry. Whatever I did to hurt you or scare you off, I'm sorry," Enjolras lamented.  
"You didn't do anything," Grantaire sighed.  
"Then what happened?" Enjolras asked softly. Grantaire stiffened at the question.  
"Look, you don't have to answer. I just wanted to be friends again, maybe?"  
"That'd be nice," Grantaire mused.  
"Guys! We're about to start the countdown!" Courfeyrac yelled. Enjolras gestured to the inside of the apartment.  
"Shall we?"  
Grantaire put out his cigarette and left it on the escape, following Enjolras into Courfeyrac's apartment.  
"Half a minute!" Combeferre shouted. A few tense seconds passed. Everyone watched the clock anxiously.  
"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" everyone shouted in unison.  
Courfeyrac grabbed Combeferre by the neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Musichetta quickly kissed Joly and Bossuet. Bahorel and Feuilly looked at each other for a moment and drew each other in for a kiss.  
Enjolras turned to Grantaire, giving him a questioning look.  
"Oh, for the love of God, kiss me already," Grantaire murmured. He grabbed Enjolras's collar and crushed their lips together into a kiss.  
The room erupted into cheers, but Enjolras didn't hear a thing. Grantaire surged forward, deepening the kiss further. Enjolras kissed back with fervor and wrapped his arms around Grantaire's waist.  
Enjolras pulled back when he could hardly breathe anymore. Grantaire let out a quiet whine.  
"We're gonna do this, aren't we?" Enjolras panted.  
"Oh, we're gonna," Grantaire smirked, diving in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to anyone that read this and left kudos/commented!!  
> this is a short, terrible excuse to write mediocre fluff but bear with me it's my first work on here  
> you can find me on tumblr @will-the-world-remember-you! i'm open to requests, or if you just want to talk!


End file.
